<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ballad of Marinette Dupain-Cheng (The Queen of High School Land) by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518416">The Ballad of Marinette Dupain-Cheng (The Queen of High School Land)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever'>Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Character Death, Drowning, F/F, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng salt, Murder, OOC, One Shot, Poisoning, Salt, Song: The Ballad Of Sara Berry, Stabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette thought that by the time prom rolled around Lila would be done lying. How she was wrong....but she knew a way to still become queen of high school land...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ballad of Marinette Dupain-Cheng (The Queen of High School Land)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit_snacc_ace/gifts">fruit_snacc_ace</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probs OOC but whatever, thanks to Fruit btw who came up with this idea and developed it!! I did change it up a bit, I hope you don't mind!! And, go listen to the BAllad of Sara Berry before reading this, it's basically the plot lol. </p><p> </p><p>Edit: YEAH THIS IS DEF SALT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila Rossi was a serpent in disguise, and it seemed that Adrien and Marinette were the only one's who noticed. Everyone else was only a slave to her games, but things had died down after a while.</p><p>Marinette still had her girl squad, she had Adrien, and she was still up for the prom nominations! Everything was fine, and going on track! That was until...Lila 'broke' her leg.</p><p>She had come into school with crutches and a bandaged wrapped leg, moaning and groaning about how much it hurt and how much pain she was in. Marinette was screaming on the inside, she was faking it! All the baker had to do was show the class that, and Lila's lies would be revealed for good!</p><p>Mari just needed the perfect opportunity, the perfect time! And it came during homeroom.</p><p>That morning, Marinette sat in her usual spot, fuming over the fact that Lila was moved to the bench in front of her.</p><p>"It's so that I don't have to go up those high stairs!" the Italian had said when she asked to trade seats with Nino. The flimsy excuse worked too, and now Mari was forced to look at the girls sausage hair until her leg 'got better.' The bluenette was wracking her brain with ways to expose Lila for who she really was, when a ball of paper fell to the ground next to the bench in front of her.</p><p>Lila got up to pick it up, ignoring her crutches, and was leaning heavily on the wrapped leg. Marinette gasped and jumped out of her seat, startling her peers. She pointed at the liar, whom of which had a look of confusion and exasperation on her face.</p><p>"I told you guys she was lying!" the designer had said. "Her leg clearly isn't broken, she's standing on it now!" There was a pause in the class as they all inspected the girl, eye's squinting.</p><p>"I-Uh...Ow! Ow! Mari how could you!" <em>What?</em> </p><p>"Marinette what did you do this time!?" Alya shouted out, racing to her friend who had crocodile tears going down her face. </p><p>"W-But I didn't do anything! Alya you saw me, I did nothing!"</p><p>"Y-You're lying! You made me pick up that paper! How could you!" As Lila continued to cry the class turned on her, glaring and calling her names. </p><p>"All in favor of replacing Marinette with Lila in the prom nominations say 'I'!" Rose squeaked out, followed by the rest of the girls and some of the guys. They were all making such a ruckus, that Mme. Bustier had to step in.</p><p>"Now class," the teacher said, gesturing for them to calm down. "Marinette won't be removed off of the nominations-" there was a loud chorus of groans "-but I can add Lila to them if you would like?" This time the groaning turned into cheer's of joy and the baker felt her heart drop.</p><p>If Lila was nominated, that would mean she would win no matter what, she would become the prom queen! The liar! Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black figure. It was was like it was supposed to be a person, but it looked only like an outline of one that was morphed into a shadow like void. It got closer to her, and by the way the class only returned to what they were doing, it seemed that only she was able to see it. </p><p>"Marinette, life is like a prom. I'm sure you don't want to disappoint Dad and Mom?" It said, voice eerily familiar to her own. The girl nodded and began to hatch a plan, she had a campaign to run! </p>
<hr/><p>Everything was turning to shit. Marinette spent all day and night working on posters, pins, and even t-shirts saying "Check Mari, Vote Mari, Vote for Mari Dupain-Cheng," but nobody was biting. The girl squad ditched her to help with Lila, the boys didn't care, and the other homerooms didn't know who to vote for yet!</p><p>She would ignore her phone, rumors spreading about how she hurt Lila and how she was begging for votes the only thing anyone was talking about anymore. Her friends called her socially dead, a zombie and devil of who she once was. Tikki was long gone as well, the girl had taken off her earrings long ago and stashed them in a locked drawer to ignore the kwami's worried calls. At least she still had Adrien right?</p><p>There was a ping as her phone went off once more, and Marinette recognized the number as her one true love. This time, she actually responded to him instead of throwing her phone across her room. </p><p><strong>ADRIEN THE BEST MOST AWESOME CAN DO NO WRONG: </strong>Hey Marinette, are you ok? Nobody's heard from you in a while.</p><p><strong>ME:</strong> Yeah I'm fine just prom things, who are you taking by the way? </p><p>
  <em>Please say me, please, please, please ask me to go with you!</em>
</p><p><strong>ADRIEN THE BEST MOST AWESOME CAN DO NO WRONG: </strong>I'm taking Lila, father wants me too.</p><p><em>What?</em> This time Mari did put down her phone. Lila had won over Adrien. <em>Her</em> Adrien. Lila had won, she succeeded. In getting the man that was rightfully hers and hers only...</p><p>Suddenly, the figure from class appeared once more, but this time, it was more recognizable. The top half was obviously the figure of a young teen girl with a bun and a crown, but her bottom half poofed out like a skirt. It came closer to the girl until they were face to face, and she began to talk. </p><p>"Mari, why are you so calm? There's no future for a princess at prom..." she said, before dissolving away like before. </p><p>Saying Marinette lost it was an understatement. She threw her phone so hard is shattered, and she began to completely destroy her room. She ripped off the pillows and blankets from her bed, ripped every single photo and poster off her wall, and finally turned her mirror over and watched it scatter into a million pieces on her floor. Mari began to laugh. She laughed and laughed and laughed until she fell and curled into a ball on the ground.</p><p>She kept laughing as she felt herself doze off, the last thing she saw was the void girl, staring down at her. </p>
<hr/><p>The void girl was back, except this time she was finalized and in full color. It was herself all along, decked out in her prom dress and tiara, a smile too wide to be real plastered onto her face. </p><p>One by one the void showed her each of the eight girls in her class getting murdered, and then finally, there she was. Standing on stage and waving to the school, the Queen of high school land. </p><p>"It was these girls who drove everyone away, now it's their time to pay!"</p><p>Marinette woke up with a start as she began to process what she just saw. Normal people would ignore it or talk to people she trusted about it, but no. Mari wasn't normal anymore. That's when she set to work in making her dress, making modifiers that would help in her plot. </p>
<hr/><p>She was all geared up, white puffy gown, hair up in a bun, it was all perfect. She almost didn't go to the dance that night, her parents were worried about her, but she played her episode off as nerves. She needed to become Queen. </p><p>The girl walked to the dance, not even noticing the extra weight added into the dress thanks to the pockets full of the weapons she needed. When the baker arrived she lured her friends away one by one, killing them off. </p><p>She enjoyed watching Mylene choke and spasm thanks to the poison in her punch. </p><p>She devoured the sight of Rose's chest getting bashed in by a simple stone. </p><p>She was giddy when she hit Alix in the head with a heavy baking pan. </p><p>She cried in glee while throwing Alya's body in the dumpster behind the school. </p><p>She laughed while shoving Juleka into an empty community pool and watching her run out of breath. </p><p>She grinned when throwing Chloe's dismembered body parts down the toilet. </p><p>She said nothing as she stabbed Sabrina in the heart and watched her bleed out. </p><p>Marinette had one more target to go, but Lila was in the courtyard, standing on makeshift stage and waiting for prom queen to be called. She was smiling, knowing she had won, but Mari wouldn't allow that! No, so in a grand flourish she finally revealed herself, savoring the gasps from the audience as they parted like the red sea to make way for the girl stained in blood. </p><p>Lila's smug face blanched when she noticed what was happening, only able to stare as the other teen made her way towards her. With no hesitation the teen slit the other's throat and watched her body fall in a thud. Somewhere in the room she could hear multiple people call the cops, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that crown. She threw her knife down and turned around, facing the head wear.  </p><p>Slowly, she lifted the metal crown from it's stand and placed it carefully on the top of her head. She then reached for the sash and wore it as well, grabbing the scepter as an after thought. Carefully, the bluenette began to dance up on the stage, twirling and twisting with the beat in her mind. </p><p>Some people say she's there now, mentally, even if her body is in an asylum. She think's she still has the dress, yet it was replaced with a straight jacket. She still think's she wears the crown, even if it was bagged for evidence. She still think's she's queen of prom queen land. </p><p>At night you could hear her voice, chanting the words over and over again in a steady mantra. </p><p>
  <em>I am the Queen of high school land. I am the Queen of high school land. I am the Queen of high school land. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get on your knee's before the Queen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>God save the Queen. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tbh this is really short, sorry.</p><p>If you like this then consider joining the Nathmarc server im on: https://discord.gg/Wby4aEaRZW</p><p>We talk mostly about Nathmarc, duh, but we have other things as well!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>